I Like It Here Beside You Dear
by queerwarriorcats
Summary: In which two medicine cats spend a night beside the river - [a Mothwing/Leafpool oneshot].


**A/N:** This was originally a part of a fic in which Leafpool visits Mothwing's grave as an elder. I decided that I would never get around to completing the entire thing, so I cut this portion out and figured that I'd post it anyway.

* * *

Leafpool sits on the bank of the river, peering curiously at the churning water. She dips in a paw experimentally, drawing it away a moment later.

"How in StarClan's name do you keep your head above the water?" Leafpool raises her voice above the roar of the river, watching as Mothwing glides gracefully through the water. She can't help but feel a bit jealous of the effortless manner in which Mothwing swims, as if she was born to be in the water. Her ears flatten in embarrassment as she remembers the awkward fashion in which she had thrashed her paws about in order to say afloat on the one occasion that she hadn't nearly drowned while attempting to swim.

Mothwing purrs in amusement at Leafpool's bewildered expression, rivulets of river water sliding off of her glossy pelt as she pulls herself up onto the bank. "Maybe if you paid attention during these lessons, you'd know by now."

"I can't even set a paw in the river without being pulled away by the current!" She protests indignantly. "You remember what happened last time I tried to swim – you practically had to chase me the whole length of the river before you managed to fish me out."

Mothwing chuckles softly. "You barely made it a few fox lengths before I pulled you out, you ungrateful furball." she mutters in a teasing tone, flopping down onto the bed of tall grass lining the river. A content sigh escapes the RiverClan medicine cat, the warmth of the sun on her back tempting her to close her eyes and drift to sleep. Idly, she draws her tongue across her waterlogged pelt, gradually drawing the moisture out.

Eventually, Leafpool settles down beside her, her flank pressing lightly against Mothwing's. The golden tabby pauses briefly to touch her nose to Leafpool's forehead, then returns to grooming her pelt. Happiness bubbles up within Leafpool, and a purr rumbles deep within her chest. They lie beside each other in peace, Leafpool watching the crimson streaked sky slowly darken while Mothwing rasps at her pelt.

Once the colors of the sky have changed from a vibrant assortment of reds, oranges, and yellows to a rich midnight blue, Leafpool whispers, "Mothwing, look," softly, nudging her companion's shoulder with her pale muzzle. "Fireflies."

When Mothwing does not reply, Leafpool frowns, nudging her once more. "Mothwing?" she mews in a louder voice.

Still, Leafpool receives no response. Her frown deepens, and after another moment of silence, a jolt of panic rushes through her. Leafpool scrambles to her paws, her amber eyes widening. "Mothwing!" she wails, her voice trembling and breaking. She tries to focus on the RiverClan molly's body, tries to see if Mothwing's sides still rise and fall, but her vision begins to blur and she can't see clearly and _Oh StarClan, please, no_ –

Suddenly, she is shoved backward, tumbling down the bank of the river. She lands in the water with a resounding splash, and feels the icy chill of the water creeping beneath her fur. The ThunderClan molly frantically kicks her legs about, determined to keep herself from drowning, only to find that she has landed in the shallows. It takes her a few seconds to regain her footing, but she eventually manages to force her trembling limbs to support her. As soon as she is back on her paws, she whips her head up towards the bank, ready to claw her way back to the grassy area above –

"Leafpool? What are you doing in the river?" Mothwing stands at the edge of the bank, looking down at her with concerned amber eyes.

Leafpool nearly collapses, swamped with relief. She opens her mouth to speak, but finds herself unable to find the words to reply to Mothwing's question. Instead, she manages a shaky, "So, did you see the fireflies?"


End file.
